My Imhotep
by Black Nightshade
Summary: Anck-Su-Namun/Meela reflects on her lives


**My Imhotep~Anck-Su-Namun/Meela Reflects On Her Lives**  
By Black Nightshade 

************************************  
I bore you up..when you where buried   
I smiled and fell, though I knew not why I did   
I knew you once..but I saw you never  
How could I let you go?   
Why did you die for me?  
************************************ 

In an instance all I knew had forsaken me. I, the courageous fighter of the old. The self-sacrificed lamb in the days where Egypt stood tall and proud under it's pharaohs rule. How did I become so frightened..why did I have a strong feeling for self-preservation when the man whos love spanned the toll of time dangled helplessly before me? Maybe.. just maybe.. I'm not as strong as I had always believed myself to be. 

************************************  
I know not why I was called upon  
Why I was to bear up the name of a fearless one?  
I resurrected the past in my life  
But I ran when the past came calling for me..  
************************************ 

Those cries... 'Anck-Su-Namun'.. The fright I've never seen in his eyes before. The feelings where so alien to me.. fear. I feared once for his life.. Then I feared for my death. I don't know how such things could change in an instant. Betrayal. I betrayed my Pharaoh in the worst possible why, but I didn't care. But now..this.. It seems betrayal was the one who didn't care for me. I can't blame fate.. or the gods.. I guess the only thing to blame is me.. 

************************************  
Ashes to ashes, I wish it weren't so  
If I had another chance I'd dive for you with open arms..  
When open eyes to see the lies I lived  
And the love that you did give..!  
************************************ 

We died for each other in a life which seemed so much better. The hot desert sun, the many loyalties.. His kiss. Now, in this life. It is death which takes its own. I died by my own hand with honor.. but now? No, I couldn't die with honor. I died running like a coward. I left the one thing which brought life to me, which brought it into my life. I was brought back for him, not for myself, but for him. He sacrificed it all for me.. true love.. why was I so blind? Why couldn't we have lived.. and died.. together.. 

************************************  
I sit alone now, in the deepest pit where I belong  
Thinking of all the things gone wrong  
And I..I'd give anything to feel your strong embrase  
To once more caress your face.. but no more..  
This time my Egypt settled the score..  
************************************ 

How neive I must have been in my reincarnation. It all seemed a game to me. Power. That's what I strived for. I was not the woman who fell madly in love with a priest. Who's life ended for him. No, that was not me. I can't believe it was ever me.. not after this.. not ever. It seems my Egypt looked ill upon me, I was not in the favor of the gods any longer. I had the Pharaoh killed.. the one who is closest to them. So they made me pay the price, two lives for the death of a near-god. How I wish I knew there where consequences before we started.. 

************************************  
My love.. forgive me please..set my soul at ease..  
I'd give you all the riches in the land..   
I'd give my life just for one more chance..  
Though it's hard to forget.. I don't regret the fact that we met..  
I regret.. leaving you to fall alone fall... my Imhotep  
************************************ 

So now I stay here, in this bottomless pit of darkness. I don't even know where I am, for this is no pathway to eternal life. Maybe a pathway to my eternal death. Oh what I would do to hear my name called once more by him.. not in a plee.. but in a tone of pure passion. Oh how wrong of me to think such things. It is I who caused his death, how could he ever look upon me again with such eyes of devotion.. I don't deserve his heart.. But.. just once more I.. "Anck-Su-Namun..?" "..My Imhotep!" 

-I hope you enjoyed the fic. Yeah, getting back to all seriousness here. It is a fairly short  
-fic, but I think it's all right.. don't you? The poem was made by me, and actually the  
-easiest part of writing the entire thing. Please do respond with your comments, as I'd like  
-to know if I'm doing a satisfactory job on this. Thank you for reading! Also, if you wish..  
-why, I don't know, but I may to a sequel to this. Depends if people want it. But for now,  
-that's all!  



End file.
